


Captive Embrace

by DestinysRequiem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinysRequiem/pseuds/DestinysRequiem
Summary: His ears twitched, picking up on a hitch in her breath and a wet sniffle. The grin melted from his expression as she turned towards him, blanket swaying in the wind. His eyes widened when he saw the deep blue of hers glistening with tears.“Marinette?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Captive Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say, I actually wrote this around the time that Glaciator came out. I just did;t post it because my original idea (and this is still my intent) was to make it into a comic. It was originally written in script form, and I had it all set up, all that was left to do was draw it.
> 
> Well, A) drawing comic panels and organizing each line of text into a single panel is a lot of work. The longer I spent thinking about it, the less I wanted to do it. B) I don't have a lot of confidence in my drawing ability to begin with. I didn't want to mess up the proportions and ruin the page and have to start all over again. So it's just been sitting in my journal, mostly untouched, for at least a year. Probably two.
> 
> Then the season 3 finale happened, and I finally got fed up with myself and knew I had to share it one way or another. So, today, I sat down and transcribed every piece of dialogue and basic action, filling in the blank spaces with inner thoughts and monologues.
> 
> So voila. If I ever get around to drawing that comic, I'll post a second chapter to post the link and let you guys know. In the meantime, please enjoy!

He was silent as the night itself. Bounding across rooftops and vaulting over lamplit streets. Running in the night always helped him when his mind sought to drive him insane. All he had to focus on was making that next jump, choosing that next perch. He didn’t have to feel the crushing loneliness that awaited him when his transformation gave out. He didn’t have to think about the cold formality of his home life.

He didn’t have to remember the stinging words from the woman he loved.

All that was present was the next jump, the next heartbeat, concentrating on not falling. He kept an eye out for more distractions. He was determined to keep his head on his shoulders and out of the dark clouds looming over his head.

He ran for hours, leaping and bounding and vaulting, never tired of the rush of freedom this provided. But even he could run out of breath. And it was just his luck that his stamina gave out on the rooftop next to the park that held his and Ladybugs statue.

Even as a lifeless statue, she shone brilliantly. Her smile lit up his world and chased the darkness away. So graceful, and strong, and so very,  _ very _ far out of his reach. A star, protected and admired by his night veil, but he was never permitted to touch it.

_ “I can’t lie to you, Chat Noir. You see, there’s this boy…” _

The superhero felt his ears flatten against his head. Loneliness and heartbreak threatened to crush him from the inside. Once again, his mind sought to destroy him.

_ “I understand, Ladybug. Your friendship means a lot to me.” _

It wasn’t a lie, but that didn’t make her words hurt any less. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that conversation, even now a few weeks after the fact. To be honest, the idea that she may be in love with someone else had never crossed his mind before. They were Ladybug and Chat Noir after all. The personifications of good luck and bad luck. Positivity and negativity. Creation and Destruction. Two halves of a whole. He’d thought they were made for each other. Pain lanced through his chest, and he had to look away from her beautiful visage.

Was it possible that they were too different? Was it possible that they were never meant to be more than what they are now?

He sighed, catching his breath and sitting up straight. It was probably time for him to go back home. But as Chat looked up, he noticed the lights illuminating the rooftop on the other side of the park. Light from a balcony that was beginning to become very familiar to him.

His ears perked in interest. He observed the figure standing by the railing, a blanket draped over their shoulders. He could make one stop before going back. One final distraction for the night.

With that thought in mind, the leather-clad hero bound across the rooftops to the other side of the park. Approaching from behind the twin-tailed girl, he landed on the balcony, as silent as his namesake. A mischievous grin spread on his lips.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite civilian! What is a Purr-incess like yourself doing out so--”

His ears twitched, picking up on a hitch in her breath and a wet sniffle. The grin melted from his expression as she turned towards him, blanket swaying in the wind. His eyes widened when he saw the deep blue of hers glistening with tears.

“Marinette?” He blinked, worry clawing at the cavity behind his ribs. She quickly raised her hands, wiping at the tears, and attempting a brave smile.

“Chat Noir! What a surprise! What brings you here?” She asked, her voice still raw from crying. Chat Noir took a step forward, reaching out a clawed hand toward her.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” He asked, his brows creasing under his mask. She waved him off, the smile she bore stuck to her face, but not quite blending in with her features.

“Nothing! I’m fine!” She reassured him. His shoulders dropped as he looked at her expression. Her smile was so fake and forced, there was no way anyone could mistake for anything other than that. But to see such an expression on the face of happy, strong-willed Marinette... Chat couldn’t deny that there was something in him screaming about how  _ wrong _ it looked.

“Mari…” He sighed, letting his hand fall back to his sides as he ventured a half step closer. “Please, what’s wrong?”

“I…” She started to refute him but paused. The smile on her face wavered, fading into an expression that spoke of deep sadness. She clutched her blanket, bringing it closer to her body and averting her eyes from his.

“It’s stupid.” She said instead. Immediately, Chat shook his head.

“Prince--”

“--And I’d rather not talk about it.” She interrupted, still not meeting his gaze. He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to know why she was standing out in the cold Parisian night, alone, and crying. What could have happened that made his classmate and friend so upset she wouldn’t want to talk about it?

Or was it him? Sure,  _ he _ considered her his friend, but she didn’t know who he was. To her, he was nothing more than a stranger in a mask. Was it that she didn’t want to talk to him? After all, he was some creep that showed up in the dead of night. Who was he to poke his nose into something that wasn’t and would never be his business?

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Coming here was a mistake.

“Alright…” He omitted, taking a step away from her. “I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll just… get out of your hair.” And he turned on his heel, unhooking his baton from his belt.

But before he could take another step, he felt an all too familiar tug around his waist. Turning to peer over his shoulder, he saw Marinette’s hands clasped around his tail. He looked to her face a question on his lips that died on his tongue. Her eyes, bright in the moonlight, bore into his with a silent plea. Then they cast themselves to the side, a small hint of a blush coming to her cheeks. She drew her shoulders up, hunching them under her ears.

“Could you…?” She started, but then seemed to change her mind. “You could stay for a little if you want. I… don’t really want to be alone right now.” She admitted, her grip on his tail tightening almost imperceptibly. He recognized the reflex not as an insistence that he stay, but as a sign of embarrassment for asking him to. He offers her a soft, reassuring smile in response.

“You know…” He starts, tucking his baton back into his belt and turning towards her. “It wasn’t that long ago that I came here, saying something similar.”

She looked up then, blinking owlishly. She released her hold on his tail as he stepped up to the railing beside her. She smiled as he turned once again, leaning his back against it and resting his elbows on the edge.

“Yeah… I remember.” She admitted.

He looked up at the sky then. The night was clear and the stars were out, glittering like precious gems up in their perch. Almost the same as her tears had only moments ago.

He recalled the last time he was here. The night Glaciator attacked. The whole reason he’d ended up on her balcony was because he had wanted to do something special for Ladybug. A romantic gesture to show her how much he cared. But she never showed, and he ended up bringing Marinette there instead.

What was it she’d said then? Someone had broken her heart too...

“Does it have anything to do with that guy who broke your heart before?”

The words had left his mouth before he could think better of them. Marinette whipped her head around to him, an exasperated comment on her tongue. He immediately raised his hands in defense, giving her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry! No talking! Curiosity killed the Chat, I know.”

She eyed him with apprehension and he lowered his hands, still giving her that same grin. Then she turned away to stare at the seine across the street. She watched the moonlight glitter off the surface of the water, mimicking the night sky. Chat found himself staring at her profile, his eyes soft and tender, and he thought they’d abandon the topic.

Then she spoke again.

“If you must know,” Chat blinked, surprise claiming his expression. “The answer to that is… complicated.” She sighed. He tilted his head, his body turning toward her. He waited for her to continue, but realized she wouldn’t unless prompted.

“Complicated how?” He offered, showing his interest. She released a heavy sigh, crossing her arms over one another on the railing and gripping her elbows.

“Yes, it’s about him, but it’s mostly about me. He didn’t  _ do _ anything, I’m just… overthinking things.”

She lowered her head, tucking her nose and chin into her arms. Chat pursed his lips.

“I see. So you’re…” He couldn’t have helped the grin that split his face if he wanted to. “Cat-astrophising?”

Bad move.

“Ugh, nevermind! I don’t even know why I said anything, I told you it was stupid!” She grumbled, turning her face away from him. Chat panicked as he realized how insensitive he was being and he reached out a hand to her. He stopped short of actually touching her, but was quick to reassure her.

“No, it’s not stupid! I’m sorry, Princess, I use humor to break tension a lot. I didn’t mean to make fun of your distress. Please, if you need to talk, I’ll listen. Cat’s honor.” He promised, placing one hand over his heart and raising the other in the air by his head, palm open. She turned her head his direction, peering at him with distrust. Then, perceiving his regretful expression, her eyes softened.

“You don’t need to. I’ll be okay. Besides, you don't even know me.”

Chat wanted to rebuke her but stopped himself short. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t her friend and classmate right now. In her eyes, he was a stranger showing more concern than she thought was necessary.

He found it strange when he thought about it. Somehow, this girl seemed to bring down the walls that separated Adrien Agreste from Chat Noir.

“Well…” He started, trying to think of something to keep her talking. “It’s my job to make sure Paris stays safe, right? And we know that Akuma’s are attracted to negative emotions. So, if you think about it, I’m protecting you from Hawkmoth by listening. Plus,” He paused so he could turn his body towards the railing, nudging her shoulder with his own. “You were there when I needed someone to talk to. It’s only fair I do the same.”

Marinette seemed surprised by his reasoning, blinking up at him with wide eyes. Then she released a giggle, light, and happy, and Chat felt like he’d won something truly valuable in that moment. Only minutes ago, she had been crying over some jerk that didn’t deserve her. And here she was, laughing at him and smiling without a care in the world. It made him feel good.

He chuckled when she leaned over and bumped his shoulder in return.

“Well, in  _ that _ case…” She said, releasing a few more giggles before sighing and looking up at the skyline. “The thing is, I’ve liked this guy for… almost as long as I’ve known him.” She admitted. “He’s… smart, sweet, supportive, and I consider him to be one of my closest friends.”

“... I sense a ‘but’ coming.” He remarked, and she lowered her head.

“ _ But, _ ” She continued, almost glaring at the pavement below. “The problem is that, whenever I’m around him, I get so tongue-tied. I trip over my own words  _ and _ my own feet. I completely lose the ability to function like a  _ normal human being _ ." She emphasized this point by gesturing with her hands. "So while I  _ consider _ him a close friend… in truth, it feels as though it’s taking so long to actually  _ be _ friends.” She groaned and dropped her head in frustration, her brow resting on her forearms. She took a moment for herself to breathe, and Chat didn’t dare interrupt her. When she raised her head again, her expression had changed into one of hopelessness. He recognized that look all too well and knew instinctively what she was going to say next.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s beginning to feel like some futile effort to continue pining after him the way I am.” She admitted, looking down at her arms with a wry smile. “Maybe it’s better if I let go, just stay his friend and move on.”

Her words struck a chord in him, echoing off the edges of his mind. The pain that accompanied them was making a tour through his heart.

Chat didn’t respond, and the silence settled over them. Marinette looked over at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He offered her a one-shouldered shrug, but his eyes were cast out to the street.

“I don’t know what I should tell you. If I’m perfectly honest, I’ve been having very similar thoughts lately.” He admitted, his own sad smile gracing his lips. Marinette felt her shoulders sink, understanding settling over her.

“Ladybug…”

Chat chuckled humorlessly, then looked up to the stars again.

“What's wrong with us, huh? Falling for probably the one person we can never have, then ending up here, moaning about it.” He asked. Marinette mulled the question over, turning her head as well.

“... You know…” she started, bringing one hand up into her line of sight and staring at her palm. Then she closed her fist, staring at the knuckles of her fingers and creasing her brow. “I’m not sure.” She admitted.

They sat in silence then, each of them drinking in the night air. Chat couldn’t help but turn to look at her. Here she was, talking to some stranger about the woes of her heart. How is it that she can be so open? How can she bare her feelings to the world like she does and not be afraid of getting hurt more? Who was this guy that had her heart in the palm of his hand and did nothing to protect the fragile organ he held? If it were him, he’d do everything in his power to make her happy.

But how could he? Even if she had liked him like that, his heart belonged to another. Ladybug would always have a hold on him, no matter what. But now, in this moment with Marinette, Chat couldn’t help but wonder…

“If I had had a choice,” He started. Her eyes turned to him, startled by the sound of his voice, but not hesitating to give him her full attention. He gave her a small, lopsided smile. “Or, maybe if I’d met you before I met Ladybug… I think I would have liked to love you instead.”

Her eyes widened, blinking in astonishment and he watched her cheeks flood with color. He felt his own face warm and turned away, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I mean, Ladybug is amazing and everything!” He tried to reassure her, attempting to find the words to explain his statement. “She’s… beautiful and graceful, and I’m not sure anyone could beat her in a fight of any kind! Words don’t seem like enough to describe her. And yet…” He trailed off, pausing his movement and letting his hand slide down to his neck. “She’s also a mystery. She’s secretive, cautious, professional. It’s difficult for me to tell what she’s thinking sometimes. She’s easy to fall for, but… she’s also a hard girl to love, if that makes sense.”

Chat did not look at her, his eyes cast on the horizon with a forlorn expression. Guilt pulled at her insides, settling in the pit of her stomach like a rock. She had to look away from him, hiding her obvious expression of shame and remorse.

“But then there’s you.” He continues and she looks up just as the acidic green of his slitted iris peers at her from the corner of his eye.

“I know I haven’t known you very long, but from what I’ve seen, you’re very open and kind. People don’t have to guess what you're thinking, you wear your heart on your sleeve. You care about people with everything you have. You’re talented and clever and I get the feeling that you have a lot of love to share. Loving you… it would have been easy.”

To say she was speechless would have been an understatement. The sincerity in his eyes was enough to knock the air from her lungs and make her mind come to a screeching halt. Marinette had  _ never _ heard anyone talk about her the way he was.  _ Twice _ even!

“Well, that’s--! Uhm….”

How the hell was she supposed to respond to something like that?! How can he be this sweet and caring?  _ Him! _ Her flirting, pun spewing dork of a partner! This is the second time in a single month that he's managed to make her feel flustered!

She was grateful, that much was true. She didn't know what had driven him to her balcony that night, and it wasn't her place to ask. He’d come here, presumably with the intent of spending time with her and here she was bringing down the mood. He could have left at any time, but instead, he’d stayed. He stayed because she  _ asked _ , he listened to her, and he cared. He flattered her and made her feel better in spite of the fact that he had his own pain and heartbreak to carry. How would a 'thank you' be enough?

She stares at him, the innocence of the gesture making his smile brighter, and she feels her body relaxing. She knows that voicing her gratitude won’t fully demonstrate her appreciation. But it was better than saying nothing at all.

So, with a gentle smile gracing her lips, she took a small step closer to her partner. He released a sound of surprise when she wrapped an arm around his waist and settled her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Chat Noir… I appreciate you saying that.”

Blinking down at her, he was unable to see the expression on her face, but somehow he knew she was smiling. And soon enough, so was he. The cat-themed hero reached an arm around her shoulders then. He rested his cheek on the top of her head to return the affection that she offered. He was not willing to admit it, but the exchange warmed him far more than it should.

“Any time, Marinette.” He said, and they each relaxed in the other's embrace. At that moment, they both found the wounds they each carried did not hurt so much anymore. Standing underneath the unattainable stars, there was someone who knew of their burden. Another soul who understood their heartbreak and could help carry it.

And just for that night, their hearts drifted away from the ones who held them captive. They were free and content to find comfort in each other.


End file.
